Run Ted Run
by sharingstories2
Summary: "Whenever anything got too much for Ted he would run, to where was really up to him but it was only Lilly that found him"
1. Chapter 1

Whenever anything got too much for Ted he would run, to where was really up to him but it was only Lilly that found him. Lily was like his mother and she knew all his hiding spots. Sure Marshall was his best friend, as was Barney and Robin was his Ex but they were no Lily. She was devious. She knew Ted Mosby inside and out, they would never admit it but she was his child.

After every failed relationship she comforted him, after every scar she comforted him but this time she didn't know how to, she remembered the argument like it was yesterday.

 _She had walked in on Marshall yelling at Ted like there was no tomorrow and was beyond confused.  
"Alright what is going on?" she yelled, Ted turned and Lily gasped. A large hand print was imprinted on the side of his face.  
"Ted…." Marshall huffed.  
"Don't Lily, he deserved it, he turned up drunk to work" Lily stared at him, confused.  
"Why?" so she listened to Marshall as Ted sat on the cough looking distant. She heard how he had wondered into GNB incoherent and shouting at everything and everyone, she listened as Marshall explained that Ted nearly got him sacked by screaming at his boss for being a mean horrible man and how he had punched Barney because he mistook him for Stella and then proceeded to break down in Barney's office. Lily looked at ted and went to hug him but he pushed her away.  
"Ted… why are you doing this to yourself?." She looked between her husband and her best friend, who showed no emotion.  
"Because I don't deserve to be happy" and then he turned to leave. Lily turned to Marshall  
"Stop him, he's your best friend!" Marshall looked at teds demeanour and scowled.  
"I lost my best friend the moment he stormed into my office" and then he went into his room as Ted waltzed out of the house._

It had been 96 hours since she had seen ted and she was beginning to get nervous.  
"Guys… maybe we should look for him, it's been four days" everyone looked at her in surprise.  
"He'll turn up lil, probably nursing a hangover" said Barney  
"Yeah besides, he brought this upon himself" said Robin and as Lily turned to her husband she felt the hope leave her.  
"I'll look for him when he grows up" Lily felt her anger rise and slammed her fist on the table, shocking everyone.  
"For god's sake people what is wrong with you, the guy lost his job, got left at the alter and doesn't know how to cope. He's turned to alcohol because it will be the one thing he can control, he's your best friend why are you all turning your backs on him, we all know where his mind is at do you really think that leaving him alone with alcohol is going to help him, he's spinning into depression and you are all being so pathetic" and then she turned on her heel and left the bar.

She ran, in and out of every building looking for him thinking of all the things she loved about him

 _"_ _Come on lily join us"  
"Hey don't cry of course Marshall loves you!"  
"I'll always support the two of you"  
"Because you never apologised to me!"  
"Lily, you're my best friend"  
_When the day came to the end Lily fell down to her knees and cried, the rain mingling with her tears. Her heart felt lost and not even Marshall could find it.

It had been 144 hours and Lily just filed a missing person report.

Lily had always been the one to find him when he was lost and when she couldn't she knew, she just knew that it would be the last time anyone would ever see him.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
